A pavement crack router for opening and cleaning cracks in pavement is shown.
Pavement crack routers include a plurality of bits to open and clean cracks in pavement to be filled with a sealant. The operator of a pavement crack router has to constantly raise and lower the plurality of bits of the pavement crack router getting in and out of random cracks in the pavement. When the bits hit virgin pavement, the bits have a tendency to catch the pavement and surge backward towards the operator. In an approach to prevent the pavement crack router from kicking back, an electric clutch is provided on a drive shaft that drives the bits, and a switch on the handlebar can be pressed to disengage the electric clutch from a cutting drum that drives the bits. In another approach using a paddle brake system, the operator has to push down on the handle to engage the paddle brake system. Operations in both approaches are not convenient to the operator. Furthermore, a considerable amount of vibration is transmitted back to the operator during operation, since the pavement crack routers rotate two drums of considerable weight at high speeds.
Thus, a need exists for a pavement crack router capable of easily preventing kicking back, decreasing vibration, and allowing easy operation during repeated raising and lowering of the plurality of bits of the pavement crack router.